percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire and Metal: Chapter 7
Fire and Metal: Chapter List A Dangerous Prediction: Lance's POV I had been at camp for two days. Two days since I had come here, three since I had last seem my mother. I had woken up this morning in my new home, the Hephaestus Cabin, from a terrible dream. I saw two shadowy figures entering a building. The building was my house. A woman was sitting on a couch, reading. Hearing the intruders, she turned around and screamed. It was my mother. I cried out, but I watched helplessly as she was dragged away. Shuddering, I got up. I pushed back the curtain that hid my bunk from view, and went to my sister's bunk. She was already awake. "Did you also have that dream?" She gasped. Nodding, I asked, "Was it real, What should we do?" "It was real, I don't like it, but I'm sure of it. Let's go ask Chiron." I waited for her outside. Before long, she came out the door. Together, we walked to the Big House, where Chiron was playing pinochle with several satyrs. He looked up, "Has something happened?" We described our dream to him, and he said, "Curious. After breakfast today, you two ought to go to the Oracle and ask for a prophecy, but for now, go back to your cabins and pack your belongings." So we headed back. I had heard of prophecies the day before. They were supposed to be very ominous. As we walked, I thought, Why was she taken, and why, why, WHY couldn't Hephaestus have protected her? I kicked open the door angrily and packed up my stuff. During breakfast, Chiron trotted up to our table and handed us a pouch full of golden coins called drachma, a therrmos full of nectar, and a baggie of ambrosia squares. "Pack these too." His visit attracted several curious stares from the rest of the campers. After breakfast, we went to a cave in a hill on the outskirts of camp. In it was a pretty sweet home and a red headed girl playing video games. "Hey, are you guys the kids sent by Chiron? I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camp oracle." "Wow, this place looks amazing. I thought Oracles were supposed to be creepy." Felicia said. "It is creepy when I deliver a prophecy. Which you are probably about to witness." "Yeah, so, can we have a prophecy?" I asked. Without warning, her eyes glowed green. She billowed green smoke and toppled over. Felicia moved in to catch her. Suddenly she grew rigid, and Felicia nearly dropped her again. North you shall go to discover your foe, They are awaiting you in a fort with snow. Your original goal, it shall change, And a camper will turn when he is in range. Rachel sat up again. I imagined it must have been a disheveling experience for her. The prophecy... It didn't seem to hint much about our mother. I was growing worried. We went back to the Big House, where we recited the prophecy to him. He frowned, "That's definitely not normal. The prophecy doesn't realte to you goal, and it says it'll change." "Who is this foe?" I asked. "Another strange thing. But all the more ominous. I think this involves the whole camp now, not just you two. And then there is this camper who turns..." He paled slightly as he contemplated. He went outside and blew the conch. Soon, the demigods converged. "Heroes! The Forgerons have received a prophecy! However, it appears not to be one that we might expect. It concerns all of us. During this quest we will discover a new enemy. The prophecy says: North you shall go to discover your foe, They are awaiting you in a fort with snow. Your original goal, it shall change, And a camper will turn when he is in range." Annabeth raised her hand. "What is their 'original goal'?" "To rescue our mother." I replied. At this Neil jumped up. "I'm coming." He said, then blushed. "If you're willing to take me, that is." "Of course." It was Felicia who answered. "Any objections? Then it is settled. The questers shall leave at dawn tomorrow. Everyone's dismissed." Chiron said. I went to Neil. "Thanks man. Have you been on a quest before?" "One," He grinned. "With this one, I'll have the most in the Hecate cabin, maybe I'll become head counselor!" I gave him a high-five, and let him go pack. The rest of the day was a blur. Percy came up to me and wished me luck. He also gave me three warm jackets, saying, "I used these on one of my quests, and you'll need them 'in a fort with snow'" I looked at him, "Thanks." Then I packed the coats in my bag. After dinner, Neil, Felicia, and I went to bed early to get extra sleep before the quest. After a rare dreamless sleep, dawn came too quickly. We met at Thalia's pine, and stepped out of camp boundaries. Category:Yunhua98 Category:Fire and Metal